supernatural_family_tiesfandomcom-20200213-history
Malcolm Hawkes
Malcolm "Mal" Hawkes was a vampire hunter from London, England, who gave up the life when he met Nina Wyndham while on a hunt in Sheffield in 1985. The two settled down and started a family, and lived happily until a vampire murdered Nina in 1999. Mal declared revenge on the vampire and all it's kind and began a crusade for revenge. He was killed by his daughter, Maggie, in "Stop Trying To Make Family Happen". History Family History Malcolm was a member of the esteemed Harker family - a hunting family widely regarded to be "Vampire Hunting Royalty" in England. Mal's ancestor, Jonathan Harker, was one of the main members of the hunting group that encountered and killed Dracula in 1897. He and his wife, Mina began hunting properly after the death of Dracula and later raised their son and daughter to become hunters, creating a legacy that was passed down through generations. Pre - Season One Mal was a hunter born and raised in London, England. Born Malcolm Harker, he was a very dedicated and efficient hunter. Little is known about his younger years. He met Nina, a student at the University of Sheffield, on a hunt in 1985. He introduced himself as Malcolm Hawkes and fell in love with her. He gave up the hunting life, much to his family's ire, and disowned his parents and his younger brother, David. He and Nina settled down together, and Mal began a construction business to help support Nina while she finished college. In 1986, their first child, Maggie was born. Their second child, Brandon was born two years later in 1988. Mal was never an involved father, spending his days out working and rarely interacting with his children. In 1999, a vampire who's nest Mal had wiped out in 1985 managed to track down the family for revenge. The creature had broken in but fled in fear when Mal returned home. Maggie was unharmed, and Bran had sustained minor injuries during the attack, but Nina was fatally wounded protecting her children and died en-route to the hospital. After the funeral, Mal abandoned the family home, taking his children with him and chasing the vampire across the country. They caught up with him a month later, although the death of the vampire responsible wasn't enough to quell Mal's anger. Over the next two years, Mal eradicated the vampire population in the United Kingdom and smuggled his children into the United States after hearing rumours of increased vampire activity. In January 2002, Mal and his children met another family of hunters while clearing out a vampire nest in Cleveland, Ohio. Mal decided to stay with Petra Snider and her children, deciding that working together would increase the efficiency of hunting Season One In the "Unaired Pilot", Mal, alongside the other parents were on a hunt in Sandersville, Georgia when they realised Bran and Ollie were also in the RV. Having gone too far to turn back, they decided to bring the kids along regardless. When Bran had a premonition, Mal decided to leave him on the ground of the parking lot instead of moving him somewhere more comfortable. Petra and Dusty Preston disagreed, and Mal headed for the motel, leaving the others to look after his son. He got the group rooms for the night and joined the barbecue by the pool, appreciating the steak being cooked. When their weapons and supplies disappeared from their rooms, Mal helped investigate. He also aided the others in the fight against Jed when he attacked the group. He showed little interest when a crossroads demon offered them his assistance, preferring to tackle the problem himself. He helped in the fight against the Rakshasa and assisted in burning down the motel as they leave. Mal next appeared in "Parental Supervision Required", when he texted Maggie the coordinates for the town of Cairo, in West Virginia. An angry Bran called him to demand answers, but Mal gave minimal information. He mentioned that the parents intended to work the case, but there was news of a vampire nest a few hours over which took priority. A furious Bran hung up, and Mal called Maggie to ask why Bran was in such a bad mood. After Bran had disappeared, Mal agreed to come and help after they'd finished clearing the vampire nest, and inquired only about Maggie's state, annoying many of the kids. Mal later decided to hunt down the werewolves without speaking to Maggie first, incorrectly assuming that the werewolves killed his son. Season Two In "Get In, Loser. We're Going Hunting", Mal visited a hospitalised Maggie, inquiring about her welfare and having an awkward and seemingly out of character conversation with a concussed Maggie. After he had left, it is shown that it was Crowley in disguise and not the real Mal. Mal himself was revealed to be in intensive care after tracking down and confronting the werewolves he thought killed Bran. Bobby later called Mal in the hospital to tell him that Bran was back, and, instead of contacting his son, Mal got out of the hospital and resumed his initial revenge quest against vampires. While not seen in the episode "She Doesn't Even Live Here", Bran called Mal to inform him that he now has a grandchild and that he's already a dreadful grandfather. A fake version of Mal appeared in The 1950s Town in "He Ruins Peoples Lives". Bran arrived at the family home and had a brief conversation with him, after which Bran punched him, knocking him unconscious. During the events of "On Wednesdays, We Wear Red", Mal received a text from Bran calling for a temporary truce to save Ollie. Mal agreed, but Bran didn't contact him again. In "The Limit Does Not Exist", Mal texted Bran after seeing The Coon Shack on the news, asking him if he's alright though Bran never replied. Mal appeared in person in "We Should Totally Just Stab Caesar", emailing Bobby about a vampire nest he was hunting. Maggie called him, asking him to hold off his attack so Maggie and the others could retrieve the possessed body of Danii. She told Mal that Danii was like family to her and Bran and was like their mother in personality. Mal eventually agreed when Maggie told him that Danii had information about another vampire nest and that Maggie would pass on the information to Mal. In "Stop Trying To Make Family Happen", Franko left Mal a voice mail telling him that Bran is dead. He called Maggie to question her, and she told him she'd come find him in Denver. She arrived three days later and discovered that Mal was still hunting despite his son's death. A furious Maggie confronted him, and Mal admitted that he's sorry for how things have turned out and that he wished that he could have done things differently. Maggie decided that this was way too little, way too late, particularly with Mal's indirect role in Bran's death. She shot him in the head, killing him instantly. Physical Appearance Mal was dark-haired and of average height. He had light green eyes and an athletic build from years of hunting. He mainly dressed in practical clothing such as jeans, jackets and shirts and was never seen without his crossbow, guns or machete. Personality Mal was cold hearted and obsessed with avenging his wife. He cared little for his children and had no issues with putting them in incredibly dangerous positions as long as he could continue hunting vampires. He was an incredibly efficient hunter and near single handedly drove vampires to extinction within the British Isles. He valued his revenge above all else and often proved that he only cared about his family when they were dead, and he could avenge them. Mal deeply regretted his past, and it's made clear before his death that he had entirely accepted his death and was just waiting to die.Category:HuntersCategory:Characters Category:Humans Category:Deceased Category:Parents